


(Not) Boyfriends Tag

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, alternate universe- youtuber, cute!, youtubers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones are both youtubers and best friends. When one of Jim's twitter followers requests that they do a "boyfriend tag" video because everyone is convinced that they're dating, Jim thinks it's a great idea.</p><p>Bones? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Boyfriends Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This fell a little flat but I was really really uninspired today and I did need to get something up...eh.  
> Enjoy?

Leonard realizes that if he hadn’t been sitting on Jim’s bed eating a bowl of Count Chocula, this probably would never have happened. If he had gone home and done homework like a responsible adult, this would never have happened.

He’s really grateful to all the deities that he ran out of cereal that morning.

-

“CURSE THE CEREAL GODS!” Leo shouts because he’s just spilled milk all over his favorite sweatpants and really, why does this day suck so much?

Jim, ever impervious to his best friend’s grumbling, continues to stare at the pageful of comments on his last video. He reaches blindly beside him, though, and finds a towel. He throws it to Leo. “Here.”

Leo picks it up between two fingers, knowing full well that it isn’t dirty because Jim is too neat-freakish to ever leave a dirty towel on his desk. “This better not have anything on it.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, and uses it to mop up the milk and soggy cardboard cereal on his lap.

Jim squeals suddenly and spins in the chair, eyes alight with something that Leo does not like at all. Nope. “Bones, we are doing a boyfriend Q&A. Right now.”

“First of all, and I really hope you’ve noticed this by now, we are not boyfriends.” Bones holds up one finger. “Second,” Another finger, “Why now? My pants are soggy. And third, please listen to this,” he puts up his third finger, “We. Are. Not. Dating.” He shrugs and turns back to his soggy pants. “Do you have any sweats I can borrow?”

Jim points to the closet, knowing Leo will know what to do. “We are doing it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Come on, Bones, it’ll be fun! We’ll make it clear that we’re not actually dating!”

The thing is, it’s not that Leo doesn’t want to date Jim or have people think that they’re a couple. He wants to so so so badly, but Jim definitely does not feel that way about him. He’s okay with it, really. Jim’s a great friend and sometimes he’ll do things that make Leo really glad that they are not dating.

Doesn’t change the fact that he totally wants to be. “Fine.” He freezes because that is not what he meant to say but Jim definitely heard him.

“Great! Put your pants on, I’ll send out a tweet for questions.”

@Jimborimbo: Hey Guys! @DontTalkToMe and I are doing a #boyfriends Q&A! Questions? Just tweet it with the tag #JimbosBoyfriend !!!!!

Leonard suddenly sees his mentions flood with tweets from his and Jim’s youtube subscribers. He rolls his eyes and wants to throw himself over a cliff because of course Jim is milking this for all it’s worth.

@DontTalkToMe: @Jimborimbo you do realize we’re NOT ACTUALLY DATING, right? #JimbosBoyfriend

Jim scowls at him across the room and continues setting up his camera for optimum lighting, fun, and inescapable embarrassment on Leo’s part. It’s one thing to have your own channel where you can just be rude and sarcastic for the internet to see, it’s another thing completely to collab with Jim Kirk, professional ball of sunshine and heartthrob for anyone with a set of genitals.

Sadly, that includes Leo. “Are you ready yet?”

Jim nods, unable to answer around his mouthful of (what’s left of) Leo’s cereal.

They start the video, Jim being a bubbly idiot who Leo is not sure if he wants to kiss or kick into the next century. So he just scowls, a trademark of his. “Bones, say hi!” Jim pokes him in the ribs.

Bones winces slightly. “Ow, that hurt. Hi.” He smiles at Jim a little as he rubs the place where he was jabbed so rudely.

“Alright, first question.” Jim whips out his phone. “So, this video idea was suggested by a good friend of me. You know who you are.” Jim winks. “How did you two meet?”

Leonard laughs out loud because it really was one of the funniest things he can remember related to Jim. (And there have been some moments.) “Well, I was walking out of Starbucks and he attacked me.”

Jim shoots him a look of reproof. “All I did was tell you that I was a big fan of your channel! You were the one who completely blew me off! It was rude and disrespectful of you, and I will probably never forgive you.” Jim frowns a for a minute before getting over it apparently and bumping shoulders with Leo. “Next question, what is your boyfriend’s favorite color? Oh, that’s easy, green!”

“It’s blue, actually.” Leo answers and Jim gives him a weird look because Leo definitely told him that his favorite color was green. (That was before he started noticing Jim’s eyes when he spoke, though.) “Uh, Jim’s favorite color is yellow but not obnoxious highlighter yellow, like, gold yellow.”

Jim grins. “What is your favorite thing about each other?”

“His eyes.” Leo answers far too quickly. “They’re-uh-really blue and really expressive and stuff? They just kind of..shine. I don’t know, Jim, why am I even here?” Leo looks around for a possible means of escape. 

Jim is speechless for a few moments, a first for him. “Well then. My favorite thing about Bones here is that he’s always here for me. Also, he’s totally built. These biceps are insane.” Jim grins and squeezes Leo’s arm. “Nerdy and hot. A boy could swoon.”

 

This makes Leo want to leave. Just walk out because he’s sure that Jim knows now and he’s just making fun of him. This was all some dumb joke and it’s too mean. He doesn’t leave though, because Jim is smiling at him again and his eyes are crinkling and why does Leonard have to fall in love with ever blue eyed blond haired boy with a youtube channel named Jim? (It’s really just the one, but it’s ten times more painful than being in love with just one person.) “What’s the next question?”

“What was your first date like?” Jim blushes and turns to the camera, “Sorry, we aren’t actually dating, as Bones will likely be glad to remind you.” Leo notices that he sounds almost bitter, “So, next question?” He turns to his best friend with a grin that Leo realizes doesn’t reach his eyes and hasn’t been all night, really.

So he stops him. “No. If we were dating, I think our first date would have been going for a walk in that park down the road, with the pond. You always seem like you want mini golf or bowling, but I know you, so I think I’d take you on a walk. Then, I would buy you cookies ‘n’ cream ice cream because that’s your favorite, and then I’d walk you home and I wouldn’t want to leave. Maybe I would, maybe we were never meant to be together like that, but I feel like I wouldn’t want to leave you there. I would, though, I was raised right. I think that’d be our first date.” Leo finishes with a sigh and he considers leaving but Jim’s eyes are locking him in place and they’re shining so brightly he can’t breathe. “God, Jim, please say something.”

Jim doesn’t say anything, though, just grabs his phone and scrolls down to another question. He doesn’t read it, just holds up the screen so Leo can read it. When Leo finishes, he looks back at Jim, who’s smiling like an idiot now. 

@Jimborimbones: KISS!! #JimbosBoyfriend

“Well, we can’t disappoint one of your subscribers, can we?” Leo whispers, just barely audible. He leans forward and tentatively brushes his lips against Jim’s. It feels like it’s been coming for years and almost like it’s never been coming at all. He laughs and wraps his arm around Jim’s neck.

They kiss for real, finally, but can’t keep it up for too long because soon they’re both giggling and smiling at each other. “I’m afraid we could never be together, Bones. We can’t even kiss without laughing.” Jim grins and shines like the sun before pecking him one last time on the lips. “Well, sorry to cut it short, but I think I’m going to take my boyfriend out tonight. Sorry! Bye!” He shuts off the camera.

“So, we’re boyfriends now?” Bones leans on his elbows on the bed, looking up at Jim. “I don’t know if I want that. You’re kind of annoying.”

Jim climbs onto Leo’s lap and holds his face between his hands. “Oh no, I had to deal with Carol bugging me for weeks to talk you into doing that. You’re not getting out of this.” He kisses all over his face until they’re both laughing again. “You’re my best friend, Bones, you know that?”

Bones just kisses Jim in response, a real one this time that doesn’t end in laughter, but in lost breath and flushed cheeks. “Yeah, I think I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback? comment below or   
> go to my tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
